


i only want you.

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: jeonghan and seungcheol falling in love over the years.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234472
Kudos: 44





	i only want you.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this a few years ago on my wattpad

jeonghan's 23.

he's been with a lot of boys (and girls.) one night stands, fuck buddies, and relationships. none of them then stayed for jeonghan and he didn't stay for any of them. his overdramatic mind had already decided that he would die alone with cats. or maybe dogs, he thought both were cute.

he _did_ want to settle down one day but he still hadn't found the right man or woman to settle down with. he would just live a lonely life.

then he met choi seungcheol.

-

jeonghan's 24.

he's been friends with seungcheol for a year now and six months ago he realised the feelings he had for the other.

today's september 12th and he's going to ask seungcheol out on a date. nothing too fancy because he is a broke college student. nothing too fancy because that's not what seungcheol likes. nothing too fancy because he wants it to be simple, like seungcheol likes. he'll take seungcheol to his favorite barbeque place. it's not too expensive but the food is amazing and he knows seungcheol will like it. no, he knows seungcheol will _love_ it. (maybe he's doubting it just a little bit but no one has to know that.)

it's 3pm and jeonghan is at the library waiting for seungcheol. he's late as always. jeonghan doesn't mind waiting. (well, he doesn't mind waiting for seungcheol.)

it's 3:15 pm when seungcheol finally arrives.

"why're you late _again_?" jeonghan asks with an annoyed tone but he's not annoyed at all.

"traffic."

"it's always traffic."

"i swear! the stupid bus is always late and then there's traffic. ugh, it's so annoying."

jeonghan loves teasing seungcheol because the elder is always a bit clueless about it.

jeonghan giggles. "chill, i'm just joking."

seungcheol pouts.

-

it's 6pm and when they finish studying.

jeonghan's sure he's gonna piss his pants. his hands are all sweaty and he's sure they've never sweat this much in his whole life. he's actually quite disgusted by it.

he rubs his clammy hands on his jeans and takes a shaky breath before picking up his textbooks.

seungcheol's by the door, humming and waiting for him.

"ready to go?"

"yeah. i mean no. i mean- fuck. wanna go out on a date with me sometime?"

seungcheol looks at him for a second before his eyes widen, "hell yeah."

then, seungcheol fist pumps and jeonghan realises he's in love with a total dork.

-

jeonghan's 25.

he's so in love with seungcheol. in love with his childish personality. in love with his beauty. in love with his pout, his smile, his eyes, his everything.

he wonders what he did in his last lifetime to be so blessed in this one.

it's been a year since they started dating and today he's moving in with seungcheol.

jeonghan thinks he's going to die. his hands are sweating even more than when he asked seungcheol out for the first time and they were really sweaty then. he's super nervous. he doesn't know if he wants seungcheol to see his sailor moon collection or not. he is kinda proud of it.

he sighs, calling seungcheol to tell him that he arrived.

he gets out of the car and leans against it while waiting for his boyfriend. after a few minutes seungcheol finally comes running out. he trips on a stair and almost falls. jeonghan snorts.

"you didn't see that."

"sure. i didn't."

-

jeonghan had gotten all of his boxes inside the apartment now and they two are unpacking a few of them.

"hey! what's this?" seungcheol asks, and jeonghan hears bubble wrap popping. seungcheol has found the box with his sailor moon stuff.

"yo, is this sailor moon? hell yeah! i love them."

jeonghan definitely knows why he loves seungcheol.

-

jeonghan's 29.

he's been with seungcheol for five years now and those five years have been the best years of his life. he can't wait to have more fantastic years with his boyfriend. so, he was going to propose. he did think it was a bit early for it, but seungcheol was the only one jeonghan wanted. 

he wanted to only love seungcheol for the rest of his life. 'til death do them part. (and even then in heaven, he'd look for his angel.)

he had already gotten the ring. it was a silver band with a shiny finish. jeonghan thought it looked beautiful. it was simple yet amazing. jeonghan was pretty proud of his pick. he hoped seungcheol liked it. (because if he didn't, that'd be a problem.)

seungcheol wasn't back from work yet because he (conveniently) had to work late. jeonghan was humming while setting up the table for the fancy (ish) dinner he had asked mingyu to help him with. it was a more dressed-up version of one of the meals they had on one of their first dates. 

jeonghan sighed, and checked the time. it was nearing 10:30pm and that's about when seungcheol said he was going to be home. 

he was so nervous. he kept pacing around the living room, sitting down on the couch before standing right back up, and checking the time every two seconds. this was probably the most nerve-racking thing he had ever done. besides come out to his parents, but that ended well so he hoped this ended well too.

he heard the door unlock and he jumped up from the couch, dropping his phone. he cursed, picking it up and inspecting it for any cracks.

"what's got you so wound-up?" seungcheol chuckled, watching jeonghan struggle with his phone. 

jeonghan nervously laughed along with seungcheol, "nothing, just happy to be able to spend time with you tonight. work's got us too busy, recently."

"yeah." seungcheol agreed, walking over to give jeonghan a peck on the lips. jeonghan smiled into the kiss before pulling away. he took seungcheol's hand and led him into the dining room for the dinner waiting for the two of them.

"ta-da~" jeonghan sang, looking over at seungcheol, waiting for his reaction.

"wow.. this looks.. all of this looks great."

the dining room table had a dark blue table cloth, with a few candles scattered around. there were also photographs of the two of them from before they were dating and from the years that they were. a picture from their first date, just a simple selfie. a picture of jeonghan kissing seungcheol's cheek and the elder blushing bright red. a picture of jeonghan and seungcheol holding hands at the beach. 

the food, too, looked amazing and it smelled amazing, as well. it was nothing too fancy. it was ramen with a fried egg on top with chives. it had a bunch of different meats and veggies. it was a fancier meal of their first shared food from their study date all those years ago.

seungcheol smiled, "i love it. thank you."

"i hoped you'd say that."

-

dinner was over and jeonghan felt sick to his stomach. the two of them were now cuddled up on the couch and the ring box was sitting under his thigh. it was digging into his thigh and it hurt a little bit. 

they were watching mulan and it was nearing the scene were mulan saved shang from the avalanche. jeonghan thought it was the perfect time to propose because it was seungcheol's favorite part of the movie and it was the climax. 

he slipped the ring box from under his thigh and looked over at seungcheol to see if he was paying attention to him but he was focused on the movie. he opened the ring box and poked seungcheol, harshly, to get his attention.

"hm?" 

"hey, wanna get married?"

-

jeonghan's 31 and today's his wedding day.

he's been waiting for this day for two years and it's finally here. he couldn't be any more nervous and excited than he was now. 

he loves seungcheol so much and he's glad that he's going to be marrying him today. 

he watches as the flower boy, lee chan (his baby), walks down the aisle and throws flowers wherever he pleases. he gets to the end of the aisle and heads to his seat. jeonghan takes a deep breath, it's his time to go.

he hooks his arm around his dad's arm. the old man is already a sobbing mess and the wedding barely even started. the two of them walk down the aisle and as they get to the end, jeonghan's dad unhooks his arm and watches his son take his place across from seungcheol. 

and it begins.

(if we're being honest, jeonghan tunes out a lot of the priest's speech and just admires seungcheol.)

"you may now recite your vows."

seungcheol goes first. he takes a shaky breath before beginning. "i met you by chance at jisoo's 'welcome to college party' even though we were already juniors and didn't need a welcoming party. we both went anyways and i'm so glad that we did. junhui spilt beer on my new jacket and you gave me a napkin and i already knew i was going to fall hard. and i did. you were the most beautiful man that i had ever laid eyes on and i already knew that i wanted to get to know you better. turns out, we had mutual friends and we slowly started to hang out more and more. it was during our last year in college when you asked me if i wanted to study for mid-terms at the library, and i agreed. exams were kicking everyone's ass and we barely had time to text, or even hang out in person. the day was uneventful, until you asked me out. i was shocked. i was pretty sure you weren't into me but you were and i'm so glad you asked me out that day. it was probably the best day of my life, besides today. we dated for years after that and everyday i fell more in love with you. i learned about all your freckles and birthmarks. i learned about your likes and dislikes. i learned about your nervous habits and everything in between. i learned everything about you and memorized it so i would never forget anything about you, who i love so dearly. you _are_ my everything and you will _continue_ to be my everything because you are the only one i need."

_i only want you, jeonghan._

jeonghan's crying by the end of it and he doesn't know how he'll say his vows through his sobbing. 

"i love you so much, god. when i first met you, i just knew that you were the one that i was going to end up with. i knew that you were the one i would die with too. you were amazing in every way and like no other person i had been with before. then, we began dating and you became my everything. it was even better than before we started dating. i could give you kisses and hold your hand whenever i wanted. it was all so great and it still is. i soon realized that i couldn't live without you. you were all i needed in this world. you were everything i wanted. with you by my side, i felt like i was complete. that together we were two halves that made a whole. you loved me for who i was and i loved you back just as strongly. it was everything that i had i wanted. i thought that i'd die with a bunch of cats and then they'd eat my corpse. but i won't die like that because i met you and i'm marrying you and i just love you so fucking much. i can't even describe what you make me feel. how giddy you make me feel, how shy you still make me feel even though we've been together for years. i'll be by your side until the day i die because you are the only person who i need."

_i only want you, seungcheol._   
  



End file.
